


if this room was burning

by musiclily88



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fire, Fire Drill, M/M, Meet-Cute, University, University Student Harry, that's it that's the characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10412820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclily88/pseuds/musiclily88
Summary: concept: Two boys get locked out of res halls for a fire drill, and both are half-dressed.MEET CUTE





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am drabbling in order to fulfill my desire to keep writing with fair consistency. Inbox me here or on tumblr with fic ideas. Honestly I'll take anything
> 
> tumblr: musiclily

“What the fuck time is it, even,” Louis mutters, wrapping his arms around his torso. It doesn’t help much, doesn’t help anything, really, given that the fire alarm’s got everyone outside before light, and also it’s freezing.

“Arsecrack a.m.,” says the bloke next to him. His gravel voice is what really causes Louis to look over at him, but the _shirtlessness combined with trouserlessness_ is what holds his gaze.

“What the fuck even are _you,”_ he asks next, because honestly.

“Cold as a witch’s tit, at the moment,” is the response, which is followed up with a large, slow smile.

“Guess that happens when you’re nude in public in winter.”

“Hey,” he drawls, shivering once. “M’not nude.”

“Not entirely, maybe. All you’ve on is a pair of—what, boxer briefs?” Louis ventures, glancing down quickly.

A bigger smile. “You noticed.”

“Hard not to.”

“Well. Nothing gets between me and my Calvins.”

Louis splutters and shivers, all in one. “Wh-what even? Are you even real?”

“Nah, you made me up in a fever dream,” says the bloke, smiling again, slow and easy.

Louis considers this. “You’re close to it,” he admits.

“To what?” 

As if he doesn’t know he’s a leggy brunet with tattoos and wide eyes. As if he doesn’t know he’s gorgeous. “To my dream ideal.”

Somewhere in the next thirty seconds, they get the all-clear to go back into the res hall, but Louis is too busy starting at this bloke’s blinding smile to even notice how much they’re both still shivering.

Eventually, they both shake out of their reveries and re-acclimate to their surroundings. Louis shrugs sheepishly and scratches at the back of his neck. “Right. So.”

“What are you doing right now, then?” the bloke asks, and he notably still hasn’t introduced himself or tried to cover up his junk.

Louis therefore thinks of responding like a shit, saying _freezing off my bollocks,_ but instead he goes for smooth: “Getting between you and your Calvins, I reckon.”

“Maybe in your dreams.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: musiclily


End file.
